When you love someone
by Tatjash
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Brennan pero le faltaba alguien a su lado aquel día… tal vez si cierras los ojos tu sueño pueda cumplirse…


Bueno este fic en realidad lo hice hace mucho tiempo, y lo escribí para una amiga, pero también, hace tiempo lo adapte como mini fic de Bones. Es cortito y espero que os guste... No es un fic propiamente de Bones, así que olvidad las inexactitudes, la palabra lo dice es un fanfiction XD

**When you love someone**

A Brennan Le gustaba ir aquel lugar, mirar al horizonte sentada sobre la misma piedra y perder su mirada hacia el mar… llegaba a media tarde y no se marchaba hasta que el sol se escondía... disfrutaba de una auténtica tranquilidad y se dejaba llevar por su imaginación, otras veces leía… incluso en época de más trabajo aquel había sido su mejor lugar donde tranquilizarse y evadirse, nada que ver con el barullo de la ciudad…

Aquel 11 de octubre, a pesar de ser el día de su cumpleaños, no iba ha dejar de ir, aunque le habían preparado una gran fiesta, que posiblemente durara hasta las tantas…

Sentada allí, el mar nunca le pareció tan bello y una sensación extraña la invadió en su interior… aquello le recordaba tanto a él, cuando le conoció, cuando hicieron por primera vez el amor, cuando él se marchó… fue una historia corta ocurrida un par de años atrás, a pesar de la amistad que les unía, al final su atracción se convirtió en algo más pero le trasladaron y todo termino…

Pero Brennan jamás lo olvidaría, había dejado de contar cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¿para que? No iba a volver jamás… y si lo hiciera sería todo tan diferente… al menos estaba convencida de ello…

Así que Brennan decidió cerrar los ojos para sentir aquel, su lugar favorito…

_When you love someone  
__**Cuando amas a alguien**__  
you'll do anything  
__**Harás cualquier cosa**__  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
__**Harás todas las locas cosas que no podrás explicar**__  
_  
y le pareció sentirle mientras escuchaba aquella canción de Bryan Adams…

_you'll shoot the moon  
__**tirarás de la luna**__  
put out the sun  
__**y harás salir al sol**__  
when you love someone  
__**Cuando amas a alguien**_

Lo sentía tan real, como si Booth hubiera regresado en aquel momento, a pesar de los kilometros que les distanciaban, aquel sentimiento le gustaba

_you'll deny the truth  
__**Negarás la verdad**__  
believe a lie  
__**Creerás la mentira**__  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
__**Habrá momentos en los que creerás que podrías volar**__  
but your lonely nights  
__**Pero tus noches a solas**__  
have just begun  
__**habran comenzado**__  
when you love someone  
__**cuando amas a alguien**__  
_  
Lo echaba tanto de menos, que las lágrimas empezaron asomar entre sus ojos con dificultad… pero Brennan no quería abrirlos, quería mantener ese momento que estaba sintiendo… aquellas imágenes cuando todo eran sonrisas,

_when you love someone  
__**cuando amas a alguien**__  
you'll feel it deep inside  
__**tu lo sentirás profundamente adentro**_

ella había dejado de ser su amiga, era más que una amistad…

_and nothin else can ever change your mind  
__**y nada puede cambiar nunca tu mente**__  
_  
era amor…

_when you want someone  
__**cuando deseas a alguien**__  
when you need someone  
__**cuando necesitas a alguien**__  
when you need someone...  
__**cuando necesitas a alguien**_

Brennan notó como si alguien rozara su hombro, no era una brisa, posiblemente alguien que quería interrumpir aquel momento, al verla llorar, por momentos penso para si… pero era imposible… así que decidió mantener los ojos cerrados… manteniendo aquel recuerdo que algo o alguien en ese mundo le había querido regalar el día de su cumpleaños…

Y ese alguien, se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro atrayendola hacia si, como tantas veces lo había hecho Booth, como si estuviera allí, estaba convencida que aquello lo estaba provocando su subsconciente, no sería la primera vez, pero era tan real… así que se dejo abrazar por aquel desconocido, él cual empezó a susurrarle…

_when you love someone  
__**Cuando amas a alguien**__  
you'll sacrifice  
__**te sacrificarás**__  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
__**le darías todo lo que conseguiste y no te lo pensarias dos veces**__  
_  
Abrió los ojos sin ninguna duda

_you'd risk it all  
__**lo arriesgarías todo**__  
no matter what may come  
__**no importa lo que puede venir**__  
when you love someone  
__**cuando amas a alguien**__  
_  
Era real, era Booth, estaba allí a su lado…

you'll shoot the moon  
_**esconderás la luna**__  
put out the sun  
__**y pondrás el sol**__  
when you love someone  
__**cuando amas a alguien**_

Sin dejar de llorar, Brennan, le sonrió…

-Te amo- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Se fundieron en un beso tan necesitado y anhelado, no hicieron falta las palabras para entender, para saber, que cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de todo, Booth fue a por ella, puso su canción para hacerlo más especial y ya nunca pasaría las noches sola, ya dejaría de echarle de menos, había regresado a su vida y estarían juntos para siempre…

Y es que el destino, a veces, solo a veces, nos regresa lo que creíamos perdidos, solo cuando amas a alguien da igual si tiene rostro o no… el amor siempre volvera a llamar a nuestra puerta para darnos otra oportunidad para que no dejemos de amar…el amor es lo que nos mueve da igual a quien o a que ames... siempre formará parte de ti... solo depende de ti de que sea un bonito recuerdo o no

**FIN **


End file.
